Dancing Weapons
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: With the festivities of King Zachary's betrothal commencing...who will distract Karigan from her gloomy thoughts? Kari/Fastion
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, long time, no post, I know!! What can I say? Real life intervened, and the muses went on hiatus (much thanks to Sirius for use of the border-collies for fetching said muses back). I transferred to my full-time university this summer (as opposed to the online university I had been attending) and while I'm going to try to update on a more regular basis, please be patient with me. 3 classes this summer, and 5 this fall...it is going to be interesting!

Dedication: To all you Fastion fans out there. Who else wants a nummy piece of Weapon?

* * *

Sorrow filled her soul, a melancholy set deep within her as heavy as the stone around her. She wished these rocks were like the D'yer Wall, a simple touch to her brooch and she could be absorbed into them.

The festivities whirled around her, a colorful macabre mockery to her pain. She played the puppet, pulling her own strings of civility and pleasantries.

In the center, the source of her misery stood, unaware. The King looked the perfect groom-to-be, smiling, nodding, and every so often kissing Estora's hand...

Karigan's hand slapped against the stone wall and she clenched her jaw. She had tried to take her eyes off of him and failed, cursing her weakness. If you had spoken to me once more...if you had said you loved me...if I had more courage... She thought.

A hand on her elbow startled her, and she reached for the sword that was not there.

"You are unusually distracted Swordmaster," Fastion slid from the shadows, a soft smile on his face.

"I don't do well at parties," Karigan said, by way of explanation.

"Not at parties, or ones celebrating the coming marriage of our King?"

Karigan stared at her friend, sparring partner, and fellow Swordmaster. His intuition should not surprise her, yet it caught her unaware. She frowned, hugging herself. She looked up in surprise when Fastion tugged her hands away from her body.

"There is no reason to be ashamed," he said softly.

The Green Rider stared up at him, feeling strangely self conscious. "Why do you say that?"

"Love was never meant to be defined by the classes, Karigan, and has no constraints other than the ones we place upon it... and ourselves. For honor, or our own morality. We are only limited by what we think we cannot do. I have seen you struggle with an intricate parry pattern and prove successful. You have ridden with Lil Ambriothe, slain an Eletian and have met the Bird-Man's mount. For a 'common' merchant girl from Corsa, you have done many wonderful things. You have no reason to be ashamed of loving the King."

Karigan felt tears come to her eyes at his softly spoken words. She pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve, thankful for at least one 'trapping' of being a peer of the realm, even though it meant she couldn't hide behind her uniform. "I have only been limiting myself is what you are saying."

The Weapon smiled, tucking her hand in the curve of his arm. "Yes, and the fact that you are not now opening yourself to other possibilities," he said, staring into her eyes as he led her from the shadows of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Karigan asked, as she noticed that the Weapon was walking amongst people, instead of his usual dodge-and-evade pattern.

Fastion smiled. "I don't work all the time," he said by way of explanation, motioning to his clothing.

Karigan chuckled, noticing for the first time that though he was clad in black, it was not the Black Shields Uniform, instead being a delicately embroidered velvet doublet and tunic with black leather pants tucked into his impeccable riding boots.

"And neither, Rider, do you," he said with a cheeky wink.

Karigan colored. She wasn't accustomed to the trappings of being a Knight of the Realm, and the gowns it involved. Smoothing the green silken fabric beneath her fingers she grinned at Fastion. "At least we stick to our colors."

The Weapon laughed, causing the surrounding revelers to stare.

"Shhh Fastion, you'll start a sensation, a Weapon laughing, it's just not done!" Karigan mock-gasped, channeling her Aunt Brini.

"Dance with me?" Fastion said, smiling down at her, already turning her into position.

"You dance?" Karigan asked as the musicians started a slower tune.

"I told you, Kari, you need to open yourself to new possibilities," the Weapon leaned down, whispering in her ear.

 Karigan felt goose flesh break out across her skin where his breath had caressed her. Possibilities...she thought as she was swept away into the dance.

It wasn't until later, after her dance slippers had been thoroughly broken in, that Karigan realized that with the appearance of Fastion, she hadn't thought once of the King. Pulling said slippers from her aching feet, Karigan sobered. She was not meant for love. It was an impossible dream.

* * *

Breakfast was usually a spotty affair for the Green Rider, Karigan only usually made the breakfast hour on the mornings when she didn't have somewhere to be. Yet, this morning in the mess hall had proved entertaining. She had observed a good amount of Riders that had taken part in the festivities of the previous night enter. Some Riders had born up well under the strain of alcohol and food, others had not done so well.

"You had an interesting night," Garth commented, settling his bulk and plate next to her.

"What makes you say that?" Karigan asked, swallowing her porridge.

Garth inclined his head, making him look like an oversize house cat. "Dancing Weapons?" He questioned with a well meant smirk.

Karigan colored. "It was just Fastion," she grumbled, taking a swig of her warmed cider.

"Just Fastion?" Garth teased. "The Weapon that never used to crack any sort of expression? The one that you used to refer to as 'granite-face', who was escorting you through the night with a plethora of emotions dancing, just like his feet- I might add, across his face?"

Karigan eyed her fellow Green Rider. "You've been working on that sentence all night, haven't you?"

Garth beamed. "I thought it was a good one."

"Uh-huh," Karigan grabbed her plate and stood, "listen, Garth, it was just Fastion. He's my friend."

"Okay, okay," he said in a tone that stated he didn't believe a word of it, "you might want to tell Alton that."

"Alton?" Karigan asked, her brow furrowing. The Lord D'yer had returned from the wall six months ago, and in that time they had been able tentatively repair their friendship.

The Green Rider nodded, hiding a mischievous smile behind his toast. "I don't think he thought you were just being 'friendly'," he nodded in the direction of said Lord, who was striding toward their table with a determined look on his face.

"Hells," Karigan cursed.

Alton stood before the table, his arms crossed. Karigan had to stifle a laugh for his expression closely resembled a mother hen she used to watch back home in Corsa. The mental image of Alton clucking almost undid her composure.

"Alton," she finally took a swig of her cider, hiding her choke of laughter.

"What was that last night?" Alton demanded.

Garth shot Karigan a glance, before shoveling in his breakfast, his eyes never leaving either Rider. This was better than watching a shuttlecock match. Though instead of a ridiculous plumed ball, these opponents were going to lob words.

"I was attending the King's ball last night, what did you see that so startled you, m'lord?" Karigan fluttered her eyelashes in mockery.

Alton narrowed his eyes. "I saw you, making a fool of yourself with that Weapon."

The merchant girl from Corsa took offense to her friend being referred to as 'that'. "Fastion is a friend, Alton."

"So am I, but I have never seemed to been able to command your attention so completely," Alton snapped, and looked surprised at himself for doing so.

_I cannot kill a fellow Rider. I cannot kill a fellow Rider. I cannot kill a fellow Rider._ Karigan began to repeat to herself in her head. After repeating the phrase in her head several more times, she took a breath and fixed Alton with a steady glare. "One last time, Alton. Fastion. Is. My. Friend. He saw how uncomfortable I was at the party and took pity on me."

"Pity? He monopolized you, showed you off as if you were his."

Karigan ground her teeth. "He was being kind." She muttered, standing to come round the table to return her bowl to the hall staff.

"Kind?" Alton laughed. She paused, turning towards him, an inscrutable look on her face.

He didn't know what had come over him. His jealousy of seeing her with Fastion last night had brewed into something caustic this morning. He couldn't stand the thought of Karigan with the Black Shield. "Will Fastion think it kind that you are using him to get closer to the King? Do you think he'll mind when you begin bearing our noble monarch's bastards?"

Alton took a step back as Karigan surged toward him. She stopped, inches in front his face. Her hand hung, shaking in mid-air, the strike of her palm against his cheek undelivered. The Lord D'yer felt his face color, and he instantly regretted his harsh words.

"Kari," he began.

"Don't," Karigan hissed, letting her hand fall and strode out of the mess hall, dumping her bowl on an empty table on her way out.

Alton sat down at the table, his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot, Garth."

"Couldn't agree more with yah, Alton," Garth agreed. He had never seen either Rider so worked up.

The Rider D'yer glanced up through his fingers. "No words of encouragement?"

Garth drank the last of his cider, standing. "No, not really, just something for you to ponder. Alton, have you ever seen Karigan, or merely who you believed her to be? Because if you want to be a part of her life, your view has to change. A lot happened while you were away, and though I'm glad that you and Kari made up, you can't expect her to be the same person as when you left."

The frustrated Rider nodded and Garth took his leave. Alton felt chills break out across his skin, and he turned around.

Staring daggers into his back was a table full of breakfasting Black Shields.

"Oh hells," Alton cursed, scrambling to get out of the mess hall.

* * *

"I heard what he said to her. In all honesty, she has better control over her temper than I do over mine... for if he'd said that to me, he would not now be standing. In fact, I'm not entirely certain that he would be breathing. It takes tremendous strength of will to simply walk away... and I don't have it. Thankfully for Lord D'yer, Rider Sir G'ladheon does," Brienne Quinn murmured conspiratorially to a shadow as Weapons congregated for their monthly meeting. She represented the Tomb Guards, but she knew that the subject matter she was relaying was of a more private nature.

Fastion's eyes twinkled despite himself. He wished he could've seen her, full of fire and restraint. That restraint was what made Karigan such a good swordsman. She had learned when to withhold a blow, and when to strike with her whole might. Fastion finally admitted to himself that - though he didn't know when it had happened - somewhere between messages and sword fights, he had fallen in love with the spirited Green Rider.

The how to pursue her was another question entirely, one that Fastion wasn't quite sure he had the answer to. He would have to convince her that his suit was genuine, because knowing Karigan like he did, she would immediately think he was either being cruel or insincere. Fastion's expression darkened for a moment. The other variable that he would rather not face still loomed in the back of his mind, a nagging hum of a insectual thought that he could not swat. The King. Would his liege lord deny him if he asked permission to court the woman he was so plainly in love with? The Weapon turned his attention back to the meeting as it began to commence.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2:

A/N: Much thanks to : LV3950 for the 'poke' as seen here:

_"How long have we been gone?" Karigan asked, not wanting to think about the_

_passage of time while trying to deflect Fastion's attack._

_"About eight days," Fastion replied matter-of-factly, not even missing a beat._

_"Don't you think we should be getting back? I don't think our readers would_

_appreciate it if we were gone for too long." She paused for a breath before_

_Continuing the dance of sword masters._

_"I agree, Kari, but it's not really up to us," he replied, attacking Karigan_

_anew with a grace and elegance that only weapons seemed to acquire._

I will try my hardest to update sooner, I am sorry, but I have three classes in the summer semester, and they are every day!! I'm trying to balance studying with writing as best as I can!! Much thanks to my beta, Sirius for her continued patience, endurance, and all out entertaining conversation. Not to mention the mad beta skills.

And yes, I know it is short. But it is something, right?

* * *

It was steel against steel and neither opponent was giving any ground. Each swordsman had forsaken the power of speech for the sanctity of silent effort and concentration. It was an ancient dance, humming through their blood pulsing with their very heartbeat.

Parry, thrust, feint, and movement all coalesced into the grace of a Sword Master Trial.

The sun rose high in the sky, and still the blades sang their song of battle. Finally, a faltering step, and the cold steel pressed against the skin of the defeated.

In the cacophony of breath and thudding heart, came the crisp, sharp claps of the crowd surrounding the fighters.

"Karigan!"

Karigan turned, a bright smile on her face to Arms Master Drent. Finally, she would not have to face him each morning to continue her training! Finally, she was free!

Still, he kept clapping, though he was standing in front of her.

"Karigan! Karigan!"

Karigan G'ladheon sat up straight in her bed, the clapping in her dream transforming into the all too real banging on her chamber door.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Captain Mapstone needs to see you!"

"I'll be right there," the groggy Green Rider grumbled, fetching her breeches from a chair beside her bed. She brushed white hairs from her pants, looking over her shoulder to regard the Tomb Cat who still took up half of her pillow. He blinked languidly, his gaze betraying that he felt no remorse for shedding on her clothing. She sighed and began to pull on her pants.

Her dream, though a pleasant memory, had unnerved her. She had finally gained her Mastery level less than four months ago, after rigorous training. She knew that she never would've passed if it hadn't been for Fastion's constant training prior to her test. What so discomfited her, she admitted to herself, was not the fact that she dreamt of Fastion, but the fact that in her dream, she felt drawn to him. The way his tunic had clung to his skin had not escaped her notice that day, and neither had the musky sent of his skin after he hugged her when Drent had admitted she was now a Sword Master.

Those memories had replayed themselves vividly in her dream, and despite the cooling of the season, Karigan felt flushed. Buckling on her sword belt, she wrenched open her door. Since Fastion had emerged into her awareness it seemed that she was unable to deny him the dance. The question was, did she want to?

Straightening her tunic, Karigan tapped on Mapstone's door, only entering when she heard the Captain's barking command.

"You asked to see me, ma'am?"

Laren looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on and fished an envelope out of the pile. "Take this to Zachary, there is no need for a reply."

The order irritated Karigan. She had no desire to see Zachary more than she had to right now. Since his acceptance of Estora, inspite of his declaration of love for her, she had avoided him as much as possible. "What about a Green Foot?"

Captain Mapstone gave Karigan a level glance, before taking off her spectacles. "I'm sorry, but could you tell me what that brooch means, Rider?"

"Messenger," Karigan answered through gritted teeth.

"Thought so. Dismissed."

After Karigan left, stomping her boots down the hall; Laren set down her spectacles with a sigh. She could've sent a Green Foot with the message to Zachary, but she knew the King's schedule well, and he was with Estora in the gardens. She hated to have to so bluntly remind Karigan of her place, but it was necessary. Now, what she should do about that Weapon seemingly intent on pursuing her Rider? It could be a good thing, in her eyes. _**Then again…**_

The Captain replaced her spectacles on her nose. That was a problem for another day.

* * *

Karigan was still seething as she rounded the corner of the gardens, searching for the King. Her feet came to a sliding stop on the gravel pathway.

"Hold still..."

Karigan's heart leapt into her throat. Standing in the shadow of a vine trellis was her King and his betrothed. Zachary had his hand to Estora's face, wiping something from her alabaster cheek. He paused, his finger caressing the curve of his future Queen's lips.

The Green Rider had known that there would be no future for her and the King, but to witness such an intimate moment for herself, it was like her heart had broken anew.

Zachary looked up, his almond eyes widened as he caught Karigan's glance. He looked guilty for moment, before dropping his hand from Estora's cheek.

Karigan took a breath, and handed him the message before bowing and taking a swift exit, her heart still hammering in her chest. Strangely, though anxiety made her slightly lightheaded, she felt free, only hearing Fastion's voice echoing in her head.

_"Possibilities."_

* * *

Fastion was headed towards the Rider's barn, it being his third stop in search of Karigan. While his duties had held his physical self for most of the day, his mind had been occupied by the Green Rider and the time they had shared at the King's ball.

Directed towards the paddock by a stable hand, Fastion leaned against the fencing as he watched Karigan ride Condor through his paces. She worked with him gently, yet firmly, giving him commendation for each change that she placed on him.

Fastion admired the way she directed her mount, never showing irritation, only speaking to him like he was her companion, rather than just a beast of burden. It had often been said that Rider horses were special creatures, and Fastion could see that from Karigan and Condor. When at last she was finished, she spotted him, and rode the sweating chestnut over to dismount.

"Is everything all right?"

The Weapon resisted the urge to chuckle. A swordswoman to the core, she was always on her guard.

"I heard that you had some trouble from Lord D'yer." Fastion said, taking Condor's reins and walking with her towards the barn.

Karigan rolled her eyes. "Alton seemed to have it in his mind that you had no right to escort me last night."

"Does he have a prior claim on you?" The Weapon asked nonchalantly, knowing full well Karigan's reaction.

"No one has a claim on me!" Karigan protested. First her Aunts, then Alton, and now Fastion? Why was everyone suddenly obsessed with her breeding?

"Oh, then his comment about me minding you carrying the King's bastards was just a gentle ribbing?"

Karigan stopped, looking at the Black Shield with wide eyes. She should've known that he would hear. "Fastion…don't kill him."

He chuckled darkly. "Maybe."

The Green Rider stared at him for a moment before determining that he was joking, and then continued walking. "Besides, that is the last thing I need today."

They stopped at the barn, where a hand was waiting to take Condor from Fastion. Though Karigan normally groomed him herself, she was exhausted today, mentally and physically.

"What happened?" The Weapon prodded as they moved in the direction of the castle.

Karigan stared at the stone walls that encompassed both memories and emotion. "I just realized that you might be right."

"About?"

"I need to widen my horizons, Fastion. Open myself to new possibilities. My current…situation isn't going to go anywhere."

Fastion, ever wise, said nothing, but stopped her with a gentle touch to her arm. She stopped and looked at him, and felt tears spring to her eyes. She blinked them away, nodding her thanks at his acceptance and support, never knowing how her words had made the Black Shield's heart leap.

* * *

"I didn't know that Fastion and Karigan were such good friends." Estora remarked to Zachary that evening over dinner.

The King paused for a moment, his hand hovering over the wine carafe. "What's that?"

"Fastion, and Karigan. I didn't know they were such good friends. "He escorted her most of the night at the ball, I didn't know he could dance so elegantly! And, I saw them today, as I was coming back from my daily ride, walking together. Actually, Fastion watched Karigan riding Condor for some time. I thought it was almost sweet," Estora smiled at Zachary, pleased at her success at making conversation with him.

Though his face was a careful smile, inside Zachary felt sick. Karigan and Fastion? He resumed serving himself a measure of wine. "What makes you think that?"

"Sometimes you just have a feeling, besides, the way he was looking at her…perhaps we have a romance on our hands! Wouldn't it be great for Karigan to have someone?"

Zachary's expression was strained. "Yes, great," he said as he gulped his wine. He hadn't even noticed the Green Rider at the ball,;he had been surrounded by other nobles the entire time. What else had he missed?

* * *

More to come next week! Now...I'm late for class! EEP!


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

* * *

Estora wasn't the only one to have noticed the Weapon and Rider walking together from the riding paddock to the castle. Captain Mapstone had observed them, and now sat in her study, her fingers tented as she pondered what exactly the situation meant.

While some might consider her meddling, all she really wanted was what best for the kingdom. To that end Karigan and the King's cow eyes at each other were not on that list. Fastion and Karigan, on the other hand…

"Hmm." Laren mused, staring at the flickering flames in the fireplace.

Perhaps the Weapon could prove to be an adequate distraction to the Rider? They were already good friends…yet the last thing she needed was a seasoned Rider out of commission with pregnancy or other such ailment. A knock sounded at her door, and she looked up, hiding a slight smile as she barked, "Enter!"

The Weapon who entered looked squished in her small office, and seemed to be fighting an inclination to duck as he stood before her desk.

"You asked to see me, Captain?" Fastion settled his hands behind his back, though his instincts were for some odd reason, screaming for him to keep them at his sword. The Rider Captain had an odd sparkle in her eyes and that alone kept the Weapon on alert. Laren didn't look giddy for much, if anything.

"I want to know your intentions in regards to my Rider."

Only years of sparring with Drent kept Fastion's jaw from dropping. That statement was something he definitely hadn't been expecting. "Ma'am?" he finally choked out.

While he wasn't surprised that she had heard of him in regards to Karigan, but he was shocked at the impertinence of her question. She may be an officer, but at no time had any Green Rider commanded the Weapons,or even attempted to question their motives, publicly or privately. For the Captain to think that she could was verging on insult, even given how respected she was by the majority of his Order. To put it bluntly, as long as Fastion's relationship with Karigan, whatever it might be, did not interfere with her duties as a Green Rider, he couldn't see how it was any of Mapstone's damn business.

Laren fought to keep the grin from erupting across her face. The Weapon was plainly struggling for composure, something she had never seen him do. "Your attentions have been noted by more than just myself, Fastion. You monopolized her at the ball, and have kept her company while she worked with Condor. I have never seen you pay such attention to anyone. In fact, for a long time I thought you kept the company of men."

Fastion worked his jaw in an effort to keep his response to himself. _Must keep mouth shut. Must not damage Captain Mapstone, as it would displease both the King and Kari. For the love of the gods, does the woman think I'm incapable of being discreet with my love life? That I would willingly advertise any attachments for all to see? Does she think that I have never been interested in a woman simply because__** she**__ has never seen it? I am a Weapon, and yet, she does not understand that subtlety and discretion come naturally?_

"One would think, ma'am, in your _**long**_ years of experience as the King's advisor, that you would be aware that the key quality in a Weapon is discretion," he finally settled on saying, his emphasis on 'long' not being quite disrespectful, but a barb nonetheless.

Captain Mapstone bit back a retort, settling for a wry grin. She leaned back in her seat, her posture the belying her true feelings. "You still haven't answered my question," she stated coolly.

"All due respect to you, Captain Mapstone, all you need know is that my intentions and actions toward Rider Sir G'ladheon are entirely honorable. Anything more than that is the province of the Knight and her father far more than it could ever be yours. You are not her mother, but her Captain... and on occasion, have not even been that. As such, you may take me to account if my actions distract her from her duties. Until that point, my intentions are none of your concern." Fastion ground out from between his teeth. This meeting was slicing away at his self control and honor.

Sitting up, looking strangely satisfied, Laren nodded. "That was all I wanted to know," she stated briskly, dismissing him with a wave of her fingers.

Fastion's hand twisted around the hilt of his sword. She summoned him to her office, called him a lover of men, assaulted his honor and dismissed him as easily as a page? "Why the interrogation, Captain?" Fastion demanded.

Mapstone looked at him in surprise. She had really raised the Weapon's ire, and though she had not meant to, she almost laughed at the humor of the situation. "I am sorry if I offended you, Fastion. It was not my intention. As I am sure you are well aware, Karigan is special. Not only for her unique talent of getting into trouble, but of her amazing ability to get out of it, and the way she does things."

Fastion regarded the Captain, understanding all that she was implying by her words. Karigan's brushes with magic and forces that many still did not comprehend were not to be taken lightly. "I know."

"That being said, she is still a woman," the Captain's tone softened as she continued, "and she deserves to be loved and treated as such," abruptly the caring dropped from the older woman's voice, "and I don't want her hurt."

The Weapon understood a thinly veiled threat when he heard one. He nodded. "I better than anyone understand Captain." He turned to go when a thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of people hurting Karigan, I was wondering if it had come to your attention of a conversation that occurred in the mess the other day…"

"Weave them closer, pull apart…let them flow like the evening tide," the words were almost a whisper, said over herbs that smoked, a woven net of colored yarn was suspended in the gray. "To and fro, an endless dance, lost to the danger, let them be ensnared in my web…pull the heartstrings tight."

The fire went out, and the yarn fizzled into nothingness. An old woman looked up from her hands, a malevolent grin on her face.

Karigan was rounding the corner of the Rider Wing when she stopped short as the door to Mapstone's office opened. There was a chance that if the Captain saw her, she would be given some duty, and her only goal this afternoon was to head into the city to Master Gruntlers. She peered around the corner and frowned as she saw the muscular bulk of Fastion exit the Captain's office. What was Fastion doing there?

"Fastion?" the Captain called as he was about to close the door.

"Ma'am?"

"I do appreciate you helping with this matter. It will mean much that Karigan is distracted in the coming months, for they will be hard."

"I know. I will do what I can to keep her mind off of the King as much as I can," he replied before closing the door.

Karigan's heart was thrumming in her chest, and she leaned back against the wall. The conversation had been a quiet one, and if she hadn't been standing so close she wouldn't have heard it. Hurt and anger coalesced into a dangerous cocktail as her face flamed. She had been an idiot to think that Fastion was actually interested in her. That she had allowed him to sway her with his talk of 'possibilities'. Hot tears touched her cheeks and the Green Rider scrubbed them away furiously, darting back to her chamber.

Fastion closed the door to Mapstone's office and immediately began to stride for the practice fields. That infuriating woman had risen his guile like none other. He needed a long bout with Drent and nothing would make him feel better. Well, one thing could, but she wasn't ready for that quite yet. He did not know that behind him, the object of his thoughts was quietly sobbing away any possibilities between them.

* * *

Short...but it is something!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

* * *

One week. One absolutely frustrating week. Karigan was almost ready to scream. If she ran into Fastion one more time as she completed her duties, she was going to…

"Karigan," came a call in a familiar Weapon's voice.

Karigan whirled around, facing the Weapon who had the gall to look sheepish. She'd had enough.

"Listen, I know you are just trying to help Captain Mapstone keep me too 'busy' to distract Zachary from his responsibilities, but you do not need to tail me like some pet!" She exploded, her voice a terse, rabid utterance.

"I'm not your puppy," Fastion crossed his arms, indignant. How the hell had she found out about his conversation with the Captain?

"Then stop acting like one! Leave me alone! I don't need you pretending..." Karigan stopped herself, clenching her jaw.

"Pretending?" Fastion strode forward, getting into her space.

"Stop it," Karigan ordered, stepping around the Weapon, only to have her path blocked again.

Understanding dawned on Fastion's face and he pulled Karigan to face him. "You think that I'm spending time with you because I was ordered to?"

Glancing at his expression, Karigan had to doubt her reasoning. "Why else would you? I know you have responsibilities Fastion, and I know that you are high enough in the Weapon ranks that being with me must be 'beneath you'," she spat.

"You are wrong," Fastion growled. How could this woman be so dense not to realize, "I'm spending time with you because I want to, Karigan!"

For the first time that he had seen, the Green Rider looked vulnerable. Her eyes were bright with restrained emotion and she bit at her bottom lip. "I don't understand. Why me?" her voice trembled. "You are a Weapon, a great and honorable man. And I'm just...me."

Fastion shook his head sadly. This girl doubted her self-worth, and if Fastion really thought of it, it was probably in his favor. If she had any idea of her allure, she would've had enough courage to pursue the inclination of her heart with the King. "No, you aren't Karigan. You are amazing. A woman like no other, filled with grace and ferocity. You are passionate, loving, and stubborn. And I have fallen in love with you."

Karigan's mouth dropped open and Fastion took advantage of the moment, swooping in with mouth and tongue, enveloping her in his embrace. She responded in kind, her fingers twining along the nape of his neck, her nails testing his skin in a manner that caused him to press against her further.

"But this Weapon is also a man, and no man would resist you, Karigan G'ladheon," he whispered harshly, breathing heavily against her lips.

Karigan was shocked, and for a moment she lost herself in the feel of the powerful man against her and the feel of his mouth on hers. When his tongue began to explore her lips, she relaxed and allowed him to explore the warm cavern of her mouth, but when his grip on her tightened, her common sense shocked her like a cold bucket of water.

She broke the kiss and punched him. "You have a lot of nerve!" She hissed, turning on her heel and running down the hallway.

Fastion stood there, holding his rapidly bruising cheekbone, a joyous smile on his face. She might have punched him, but she had kissed him first!

His grin widened as he took off after her.

* * *

Zachary looked up from the tattered missive to his trusted advisor.

"What should we do?" He asked looking down at the emaciated farmer who had delivered the message.

Laren tilted her head, indicating they should vacate the healing room. Once in the hall she sighed. "Many people were displaced when the wild magic invaded the kingdom, and it is not unheard of that they should be asking of aid, but..."

"What is it?" Zachary asked, taking note of Laren's hesitation.

"Something doesn't feel right. I want to help the people as much as I can, but with the knowledge that there is a radical group of Second Empire out there, this bears caution, Majesty. Send a small force as suppliers, allow them to observe and then report."

"I agree. Who should we send?

Laren's eyes alighted on a Weapon standing further down the hall. Her eyes narrowed in thought. "They should be capable of espionage, but able to make sound independent decisions should the need arise. I suggest a team up of Weapon and Rider."

Zachary's nodded thoughtfully. "Make arrangements," he said softly, departing down the hallway. Any mention of Riders always made him think of Karigan, which in turn led him to consider Estora's mention of the Weapon's interest in the Green Rider.

"Where is Fastion?" he absently asked the Weapon behind him as they walked down the corridors.

"He should be reporting to replace me for the evening hours with you, Sire," Donal replied, before moving to stand in front of his monarch as a shout echoed down the hall.

"Get away from me Fastion! I can't believe you kissed me!"

"Kari! Stop! You kissed me back!"

Donal tilted his head, fighting a smile as he stepped back to Zachary's side.

Karigan slid into the hall, her cheeks flaming as she saw King Zachary, and she tendered a quick bow, only to have Fastion run into her backside. She snapped up, shooting him a dirty look as he gave his own reverence to Zachary, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Majesty," Karigan choked, sure that her entire countenance was red.

"Karigan, Fastion," Zachary inclined his head.

The silence stretched between them for a moment before Karigan cleared her throat. "I have duties to attend to, excuse me." She bowed again, escaping once again.

Fastion watched her depart, still fighting his smile.

Zachary examined his Weapon and friend closely, before nodding to himself. He cleared his throat and jolted Fastion out of his reverie.

"Coming, Fastion?" he asked with a wry smile.

The Weapon nodded, falling into step behind his monarch. He struggled to keep his face stoic as Donal waggled his eyebrows suggestively in his direction.

* * *

He kissed her! And she had shouted it for the entire castle to hear, but even worse, Zachary had heard her! In the five hells of the underworld, was she cursed?

Karigan rolled over on her bed, punching her pillow into a comfortable submission.

She was going to kill him, maybe she could arrange for Drent to let her have a private sparring session? She wouldn't break any bones; just bruise a couple of ribs.

She reveled in the mental imagery before sighing.

He kissed her. His mouth had been so warm, and he had gripped her so passionately, she had felt alive, and loved. Had he been serious when he had said he had fallen for her? Would Mapstone go that far to ensure that there were no relations between her and Zachary?

He had kissed her. A blush warmed Karigan's cheek, and she touched her lips softly.

"How long have you been in love with her?" The question seemed to echo in the quiet corridors of the castle, as Zachary paced in an effort to relieve his insomnia.

Fastion started, despite himself, he had been sure his feelings had been hidden from his monarch. Although, he could not expect the King to have missed the conversation he and Kari had had in the hallway. "Sire?"

Zachary paused, and regarded the Weapon who was more friend than servant. "I've seen you watch her Fastion, and I have never seen such softness in your countenance as you have when you stare at her."

The King paused for a moment, seemingly overcome by emotion, before he opened his expressive almond eyes to pierce the Weapon with a gaze he had never seen before. "Mark me, my friend. You have been a faithful servant to the crown many years, and I've counted you as my companion. Hurt her, and an eternity of faithful service could not make me forgive you, nor spare you from my wrath."

When Zachary turned and walked away, it took the Weapon several minutes to follow.

* * *

Read and Review! Thanks!! As always, much thanks to Sirius for her SERIOUS (har har) beta skills


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

A/n: My apologies for the long time with no update. Life my friends, is a cruel mistress. Much thanks to Sirius7, my ever faithful beta and butt kicker. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't understand the problem Karigan," Mara leaned against her bed-frame, watching her friend pace back and forth.

Karigan just shot Mara yet another frustrated look and sighed as she turned to start another circuit. "I can't go on a mission with a man that KISSED me, Mara!"

"Why not, might be the best mission you've had yet." The scarred Rider dodged a pillow. "Or not!"

"He kissed me! And there can be no doubts that the King knows now, too!"

"I'm guessing it's the latter that bothers you more," Mara intoned, glad that Karigan had no more pillows to throw.

Karigan sat down in a huff on the floor, her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she groaned.

Mara leaned forward, a wicked grin on her face. "Here's an idea, Kari, try enjoying it!"

"Mara. I…" The Green Rider leaned toward her friend, the pain and agony in her voice so remarkably deep.

"Why can you not just relax and go with it, Karigan? What does the opinion of the King matter?"

Karigan looked up at her through her splayed fingers. "It doesn't," she whispered, scrambling to her feet. "It won't." She paused for another moment, her face becoming a placid mask. "I'm a Green Rider, sworn to service."

Mara started to speak but could offer no words to her friend's back as she left.

Karigan walked down the seldom-quiet Rider Hall, contemplative. She felt like that night in the ballroom, twirling, spinning around and around, only kept upright by the strong arm of Fastion at her waist. Now she was dizzy, so much had happened. From the stoic granite-faced Weapon turning into her friend, then companion. Now he was a man that admitted his love for her or was it all just a farce?

Karigan looked up from her feet her that had led her to the astronomy tower. She leaned on a balustrade, staring up at the stars. "Is this what you had purposed for me?" she asked the heavens, "to keep me from making any earthly connections so that I might be only yours? To serve your purposes?"

She didn't expect a reply and got none. The Green Rider sighed staring out over the kingdom. Too often she felt at the mercy of others, no longer given the choice of her destiny. Her heart had betrayed her; who was she to trust it? Her broach tingled slightly. "I am a Green Rider, consigned to the King's Service. Wherever the road may lead me is where my destiny shall lie," she whispered.

"Is that all you think of your future?"

Karigan jumped at the voice in the darkness, her hand immediately going for the knife hidden at her waist, and finding nothing, forgetting that Riders were not to move about armed within the castle, save when returning from urgent message runs.

Zachary inclined his head apologetically, noting the stiff bow that Karigan tendered him. "I apologize for intruding."

"No matter, Majesty. If you have no use of me use of me, I..."

"Karigan," Zachary said her name softly, gently.

Her heart clenched and Karigan scowled. Why did she let him do this to her? She knew he could never be hers. She knew that they could not speak of what lay between them, she knew and yet she wished to ignore it. There was a small motion behind him, and Karigan saw Fastion step forward into the light slightly. He was allowing her to know that he was there.

Zachary glanced over his shoulder slightly and stepped further away from the Weapon, standing close to Karigan at the Tower's edge. "Please don't let this distance be between us."

"How can I not, Majesty? Your bride stands between us, my future Queen. I would no further disrespect the Lady Estora than I could betray you to Amilton or the Second Empire," Karigan murmured, staring into his eyes. Those damn almond eyes that she could drown in, that she could see a future, children…she steeled herself, looking over to the shadows. There were no possibilities any longer in those eyes.

Zachary caught her look and realized what she was searching for. When Estora had told him of Fastion and Karigan's interest in the other, he had been jealous. When he had seen them in the hall together, the feeling grew. When he had threatened Fastion, he meant every word. Never before had he wanted to throttle a servant so vigorously, just for the chance to have the love of a woman. "Karigan, will there ever be love between us?" He asked cautiously.

Karigan stared at him. "Will you choose me over Estora? Is there a way for a King to marry a commoner and maintain the peace?"

The King looked away. "It is not the crown you care for, Kari."

"No, Majesty. I do not care for the crown. I care for the man who wears it, the man who deserves it. The man who governs well. You will not chose love over your country. That is what makes you a good ruler. Will you chose me over Estora? Strife over peace?"

Zachary frowned and could not answer her. Karigan smiled softly, sadly. "Then let me go. Leave me to whatever destiny the road brings me. If you love me, let me go." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, bowed, and then left him to his thoughts.

Fastion stared after her, his heart aching. He did not hear the quiet conversation between his leige and love, yet he saw the pain on Karigan's face, and the devastation on the King's. For the first time, Fastion felt the desire to leave his post to follow the woman he loved into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

* * *

Note: I'm changing who the 'baddie' in this fic is. From a coup, to more about a wicked old woman. I'm going back to change this, so my recommendation is that you should go back to CH 3 and re-read! Thank you all so very much for the kind reviews and words! I'm sorry that I can't reply to them all, but they do matter!

Much thanks to my Beta Sirius, and to Brechtian Schnauzer for this literary kick in the pants:

_Fastion knocked on the door, and waited, hoping that Karigan would open it._

_When the Weapon's patience had run out (which took a while), he turned around_

_and headed away, trying not to appear so desolate._

_"Fastion?" came a voice behind him._

_He turned to see Karigan looking at him, a mix of surprise and hesitance in_

_her eyes. Heedless of this, he bounded back up the steps, happy to see her,_

_as she had avoided him for... goodness, has it been more than a month?_

_"I thought... maybe you would have an answer, Karigan."_

_"Not if the story doesn't get written." And it hit Fastion then, that he_

_would never be with the woman he loved if his tale was not finished._

* * *

Captain Mapstone stared at Mara open jawed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No ma'am,"

"Out of all the Riders and Weapons THEY are the only ones available?"

Mara raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Yes, ma'am."

Laren's gaze pierced the Rider. "Mara, you wouldn't be scheming to…"

Mara met Laren's glare with her own level look. "You can use your ability if you doubt me, Captain."

Captain Mapstone looked shocked for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just so unusual."

"Fastion has been on double duty for the past month, one of the regular Weapons had a coughing illness and unable to perform his shifts, and just was released for duty again. This freed Fastion for some down time. Karigan has been sent on multiple missions…hmm, since the King got engaged," Mara raised her eyebrow at the Captain from the duty book.

To her credit, Mapstone fought the urge to look guilty and turned her attention back to the sheaf of papers in front of her. "And all the other Riders?"

"All are on scheduled rides. The ones here have just come off. Karigan was next on the rotation for a message errand. Fastion is free while the rest of the Weapons are not. I confirmed with Drent and Brienne."

"Damn it all to hell," Laren muttered.

"Is there a problem, Captain? You asked me to,"

"No Mara, its fine. I will inform the King. Please see the Quartermaster about provisioning them both, and please give this supply list to him as well."

Mara took the lists from the Captain and gave her a short bow as she left. Once the door was shut behind her she grinned manically. Karigan would kill her if she found out about this, not to mention the mess duty that she'd be assigned to by the Captain. Mara glanced down at the duty roster, tucking it tightly beneath her arm. They needn't ever find out.

* * *

"You suggested this?" Fastion was immediately suspicious when the Captain had called him into a meeting with her and the King.

"Is that hard to believe, Fastion?" Captain Mapstone asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Considering that only a few days ago you were accusing me of being a lover of men, and then threatened me concerning your Rider, and now you are entrusting me with said Rider, yes. It is a little hard to believe."

Zachary chuckled from behind his desk, and then endeavored to cover it with a cough at the Captain's glare. He cleared his throat. Fastion was giving him a hard stare as well, the conversation they had shared in the hallway hung between them. The mirth drained from Zachary and he sighed.

"We are asking you to bring supplies to these people. Due to the threat of the Second Empire we are hesitant of any undocumented groups in the kingdom. Bring them relief and then report back. That is all. You and Rider G'ladheon are the only ones who were capable and available for this mission," Zachary explained.

The Weapon nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, if these are truly a people in need, we don't want to prolong their suffering any more than necessary."

Again, Fastion nodded. "Has Rider G'ladheon been informed of this?"

Captain Mapstone hesitated. "Not as of yet."

Zachary swore he could see Fastion's eyes begin to twinkle in mirth.

"If you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make, Majesty."

The King gave his assent and watched the Weapon close the door behind him quietly. He turned to the Captain. "So, who gets to tell her?"

* * *

It was all Mara's fault. Somehow, it had to be. The semi-guilty look when she delivered the Captain's orders, and the repeated offer to help her pack. Karigan had to remove a lacy nightgown from her saddle bags more than once. She had no idea where it came from or why Mara thought it should go on a message errand.

Now, standing in the courtyard, Karigan knew that this whole situation was Mara's fault. She strode forward, her jaw set and settled her pack over Condor's flanks. A thought occurred to her and she lifted the flap before letting it fall with a yelp. The nightgown was in her bag!

"Is everything all right?"

Karigan whirled around, her face flushed. "Fine, thank you," she muttered before mounting the chestnut.

Fastion raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He pulled his own black gelding's head up from the grass peeking around the courtyard cobblestone. He held his hand up, and the waggoneers hauling the relief supplies started out of the yard towards the road.

"Are you ready?" The Weapon asked.

Karigan looked to the road, horse beats thrumming through her head. She grinned and urged Condor forward into a brisk trot.

* * *

"They come," the old voice croaked.


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Dancing Weapons

Chapter: 6. Chapter 6

From: GreenRiderEpic ()

Hello, LdyDarkStr. It seems as though you have not updated my favorite fanfic

In a year. This makes me mad, so I have decided to bring Karigan and her

friends so they can...convince you to continue writing. *laughs sadistically*

The Weapons Donal and Willis dragged a kicking and screaming LdyDarkStr to the King's Study. She knew exactly why she was here. She hadn't updated. The two dropped her unceremoniously on the floor in the study. A beautiful, but slightly disturbing voice echoed through the room.

"Hello, LdyDarkStr, I have been expecting you."

"Wh-who are you?" the author asked.

An Eletian woman with brown hair, and striking green eyes emerged from the shadows.

"I am called Eleancor by my people, which when translated means

GreenRiderEpic. You may call me Green."

Ldy gave the Eletian and odd look.

"My parents were strange people, but that is entirely off topic. What I want

to know is why you haven't updated."

"Well-" Green held up her hand to silence her.

"I realize that life gets in the way sometimes, but an entire YEAR? That's

just plain unreasonable."

"But-"

"I see know that I shall not receive any answers. Maybe Fastion and Karigan will have better luck."

The two characters emerged from the shadows, Fastion, expressionless, except fora gleam in his eye she could not quite place, and Karigan, who looked ready to throttle LdyDarkStr. She noticed now that Green was gone.

"How, how could you, leaving us on the edge like that? Because of your lack of updates, I've been removing lacy nightgowns from my pack over, and over for the past year!" Karigan yelled.

Fastion raised an eyebrow. "Lacy nightgowns, eh?" Karigan blushed.

"Don't get any ideas, Black Shield."

"I only jest, Karigan. Anyways, why haven't you updated?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" echoed Karigan.

My Answer:

Lady took a deep breath and held up her hands. "Look you two, I've been really busy. I've moved across state and started a new job. I work 12 hours a day! BUT…" she again held up her hands firmly as both characters started forward, "I have been rewriting Dancing Weapons. I had gotten to a place that I couldn't move forward with you two, I was writing myself into a corner. With the new rewrites, your relationship progresses a lot smoother and I think will be a lot more believable. I recently had a six-hour plane flight in which I rewrote all the chapters and began laying the foundation for the new. All of those are with Sirius7 my beta."

Fastion grinned. "So Sirius has them?"

"Yes."

Karigan crossed her arms. "Fastion. Don't even think it."

The Black Shield's smile went wider. "But she likes me."

Lady took a step back and snuck out of the room as a jealous Karigan rallied at the Black Shield for his interest in the other writer.

**  
Thanks to Green for the kick in the pants guys. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. I am writing more, but I had to do some rewrites, I had written myself into a corner and with my lack of free time lately, I have been uninispired. I appreciate you guys sticking with me and I hope to have more up soon! In the meantime, go bother Sirius! KIDDING. Don't bother her, except to review her amazing work and to get her to write more!

~Lady~


End file.
